Just Another Day
by luchia21100
Summary: Diamond is just another high school in love. But he's too shy to do anything about it. With only 1 year left to try and convey his feelings how will Diamond do? Will he be able to confess his love or will he crumble and walk away broken hearted.


**Luchia**: Haiii guys ^_^ I'm backkk~~~~ Sorry about not really writing anything for a while, I'm dealing with all those "life" problems and I just haven't had time to write.

**Diamond**: Its fine just as long as I get to be with my love

**Usagi**: Uhhh I love Mamoru, sorry. Its canon

**Luchia**: Canon is rarely respected in fanfiction so you best believe this is you and Diamond

**Diamond**: See, I knew there was a reason I let you live.

**Luchia**: Maybe that's cause you can't kill me? Author powers remember.

**Usagi**:..well uh Luchia doesn't own any rights to us at least if she did I wouldn't be with Mamo-chan, would I?

**Luchia**: Of course not. ^_^ Well let's commence the awesomeness that is SerenityxDiamond

_ There she is_' he thought as he looked around the corner of the class room door at his 4 year love. '_She's so beautiful today as well. Today's the day I'm gonna do it!' _He gathered up all his energy and walked over to the girl in question.

"H-Hello Usagi" he said with a slight stammer.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked up from her lunchbox as her chopsticks had just been set back down in her lunch box. _Thump Thump Thump. _His heart picked up pace as she looked at him.

"I just uh wanted to give this back to you. Cause you uh lent it to me the other day" he managed as he held out her handkerchief.

"Oh! Thanks! I remember I gave this to you because some bully spilled your juice on you right?" He was surprised she remembered, he thought he'd be the last thing in her head.

"Uh yea really thanks for that, you're so kind" He'd surprised himself, managing to get that compliment out so easily.

Usagi smiled her usual big happy grin and softly took her handkerchief from him.

"Ya know looking at you close up like this your eyes are such a pretty purple. Do you wear contacts?" He lightly blushed at her returned compliment

"Uh No, I uh was just born with them this way. I'm weird huh?"

"What? No of course not, I think they're beautiful"

_**Ding Dong Ding**_.

The warning bell had rung as he was already being rushed out by kids coming back into the classroom to finish off the school day. He hadn't even gotten to thank her for saying that about him. No one said that except for his mother and brother. Everyone at school had thought his eyes were weird and that he must be some kind of alien or creature because his eyes weren't natural. Then again neither was his eggshell white hair but that was more believable than purple eyes he assumed.

He walked with a big grin on his face for the rest of the day because of what his love since middle school had said. He'd been in love with her ever since they were in 8th grade when he started going to school with her. He was enamored with her looks at first, her quirky blonde meatballs, but then quickly fell in love with her because of her kind personality. She often stood up for her friends or really anyone that was being bullied or harassed at school.

She would help people at school all the time even if she wasn't the best student or the most coordinated. Her ability to walk five feet and trip over air would always make Diamond laugh, no matter if his day had been made especially tough by his classmates. He often wanted to offer to tutor her in the classes she didn't do so well in but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

The only reason he'd been able to talk to her today was because of his incident with a bully the other day which ended in his juice being spilled on his shirt. Usagi, being the kind and wonderful girl she is, offered him her handkerchief to help clean it off. Diamond had treasured that handkerchief for the few days he had it. He didn't want any harm to come to it and had washed it maybe more than a few times just so it would be perfect when he gave it back to her.

He rehearsed how he would give it back to her in the mirror a few times before school, just so he wouldn't flub it and do or say something really embarrassing. He was just grateful for a chance to talk to her. Since this was their senior year in high school and after this they'd both go off to different colleges this was his only chance to get close to her and maybe confess his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he really felt but he was just too shy to go up to her and confess. He knew he'd had to start smaller like making small talk for instance which is just what he did that day after school.

Usagi had gotten detention for not doing her homework and was sentenced to the classroom until she finished last night's homework and this nights. When Diamond walked in it was just her sitting at her desk staring at a piece of paper, twirling a pen in her fingers. She looked pretty zoned out so Diamond cleared his throat loudly as to announce his presence which made her jump a little. He walked up to her and stammered

"Uh hey Usagi, I heard you got detention again today and that you couldn't leave till you did your homework. I was just uh wondering if you wanted help since I'm the second top student."

Usagi's face light up and she moved over a bit so Diamond could grab a chair and sit down next to her. Diamond smiled a bit, pleased with himself for coming up with this plan. He grabbed a chair next to her quickly and sat down next to her.

"Ok Usagi, what don't you understand?" Diamond asked looking quickly over her sheet which was full of easy, for him, mathematical equations.

Usagi laughed "Uhh everything?" She smiled and looked up at him sorrowful, saddened by her own inability to understand math.

"Well so you see this one here-" Diamond started explaining every equation in great detail stopping every so often so Usagi could catch a breather and process what she was being told.

By the time they finished both last night and tonight's homework only an hour had gone by. Usagi looked up at the clock when they finished and jumped up.

"I'm so thankful for you help, it all actually makes a little bit more sense than when I started and if you hadn't come by and saved me I'd have been here for hours but I have to because my friends are waiting for me" Usagi sheepishly smiled while holding her hands clasped together in front of her as a sign of thanks.

Diamond laughed "Its ok Usagi, I get it. Go be with your friends. I'm just glad I was able to help even if just a little bit. Tell me if you need help any time."

Usagi blushed a bit at his laugh and yelled "Alright thanks!" as she dashed out of the classroom, nearly tripping on three chairs on her way out.

Diamond sat back down exasperated at his ability to sit down and actually be with Usagi for a bit without being a total dork about it. He smiled and blushed while thinking about being that close to her and that he would love to help her again, His love for her was just growing more and more every day.


End file.
